Reverso Personnalitio!
by lil-stef
Summary: Et si Hermione lançait à Drago un sort qui changerait complètement sa personnalité? S'il était tout gentil, timide et réservé?
1. Retour à Poudlard

_On était en mai. Le ciel était dégagé et la foule d'élèves acclamait bruyamment les joueurs du dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Dans les buts, Ron Weasley se battait férocement contre les cognards et le souaffle, que les poursuiveurs de léquipe adverse tentaient inlassablement de passer au travers des trois anneaux._

_Ses habits battaient au vent et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un fil de son chandail se prit dans une soudure de l'anneau du centre. Alors qu'il vit le souaffle arriver sur sa gauche, il s'y précipita pour le bloquer, mais le fil le retint par derrière et son balai décolla seul, le laissant pendu à un brin de laine à environ 30 mètres au-dessus du sol. Comme un fil ne pouvait tiendre un homme pesant environ 150 lbs très longtemp, il se cassa en deux et Ron fit une chute vertigineuse et tomba face contre terre avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu intervenir._

_Harry filait à toute allure vers le sol, Malefoy sur ses talons. Le vif d'or était à quelques mètres de lui, mais juste au moment où il allait l'attraper, il entendit des cris de terreur chez les supporteurs de Gryffondor. Surpris de tous ces hurlements, il repartit vers le haut pour aller voir ce qui s'était passer. Près des buts, il aperçut un Gryffondor par terre avec son balai fracassé à coté de lui. Sans tarder, Harry se dirigea vers la silhouette étendue sur le sol. Quand il reconnut Ron, il se mit à poser un million de questions de facon hystérique, mais personne ne l'écoutait._

_Soudain, une voix s'éleva de toutes les autres, paniquées, qui se turent en entendant leur directeur parler._

_« Ron Weasley est mort. »_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Il faisait sombre dans le Poudlard Express. Harry était seul. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma les lumières du compartiment.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout, il fallait qu'il se change avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et finit juste à temps, mais dans sa hâte, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait revêtu l'uniforme qu'il portait en troisième année. Et comme nous nous en doutons tous, il était trop petit, car en quatre années, Harry avait beaucoup grandi. En effet, il en était rendu à sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Harry descendit du train et se mit à la recherche d'Hermione et de Ginny parmis la foule. Il les trouva dans le quatrième calèche et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette à coté de Ginny, qui commença à rire comme une folle. Hermione et Harry la regardèrent bizarrement, mais tout d'un coup, Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi. Les calèches s'ébranlèrent et partirent comme par magie. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au château, les filles n'avaient pas arrêté de rire. Harry, qui en avait assez de ces moqueries, sortit comme un éclair avec ses bagages.

- Tiens, le balafré n'a plus assez de mornilles pour s'acheter des vêtements neufs, car il en a trop donné à la famille Weasley ! Oui, c'est vrai que sans cette belette, ça doit coûter moins cher de bouffe.

À cette derniere phrase, tout le monde cessa de rire, à part Pansy Parkinson, le chien de poche de Malefoy. 'en était trop pour Harry, qui jeta un sort à la fouine pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler pendant une semaine. S'ensuivirent un discours du professeur Mcgonagall, 50 points enlevés par Rogue, en plus d'une retenue.

Harry se préparait à répliquer, mais Hermione le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Les éleves entrèrent dans l'école avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

- Est-ce que je peux aller me changer, Professeur Mcgonagall ? demanda Harry

- Oui, bien sûr, M.Potter.

Il monta alors à son dortoir. Un peu avant d'arriver, il entendit des petits bruits bizarres et des bruits de bataille. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir ce qui se passait et vit avec horreur Pansy Parkinson, qui tenait prisonnier un Draco Malefoy horrifié et couvert de rouge à lèvres.

- Potter, dégage ! cria Pansy

« Non, ne t'en va pas ! » pensa Malefoy

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il stupéfixia Pansy, libéra Malefoy, inversa le sort qu'il avait lancé à Pansy et partit. Malefoy rattrapa Harry.

- Pourquoi tu me suis, Malefoy ? ...Ah ! C'est vrai, tu peux pas parler toi ! Bon, je crois que je ne descendrai pas manger, tu m'as coupé l'appétit ! dit Harry en entrant dans la Salle Commune.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir quitté Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient dirigées vers la Grande Salle en riant de Malefoy qui se faisait courir après par Parkinson. Juste après qu'elles se soient assises, le Professeur Mcgonagall arriva avec les premières année. Hermione sourit à un première année qui avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu-gris. Ce petit garçon était son demi-frère, Christian Granger. Il passa sous le chapeau, qui prit quelques temps avant de crier : « Serpentard ! » Hermione, trop étonnée, ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore avait présenté les Préfets-en-chefs, alors elle ne se leva pas. Dumbledore redit son nom une deuxieme fois et elle se leva enfin, genée. Dumbledore finit son discours et ils mangèrent tout en discutant joyeusement.

Lorsque les desserts apparurent, Ginny commençait à être inquiète. Harry n'était pas encore venu manger.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vais voir pourquoi Harry n'est pas venu !

- D'accord.

- On se retrouve demain au déjeuner !

- Ok !

- Hermione ?

- QUOI !

- Euh ...Oh rien.

- Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Ginny partit vers la Salle Commune. Rendu là, elle alla dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry y était, en pleurs dans son lit. Il regardait des photos. Ginny alla s'asseoir près de lui et vit que c'était des photos de lui et Ron plus jeunes.

- Harry ?

« Ah non ! » pensa-t-il, pris sur le fait.

- J'avais une poussière dans l'œil !

- Harry, je peux très bien comprendre ta peine. Ron était mon frère, dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je le sais très bien que c'était ton frère !

Frustrée par l'attitude d'Harry, Ginny sortit rapidement de la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione était dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard près de son frère.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils t'ont mis à Serpentard ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est quoi la différence ?

- C'EST QUOI LA DIFFÉRENCE !

- Calme-toi Hermione...

- La différence, c'est que les Griffondors sont courageux, gentils et généreux. Les Serpentard sont égoïstes, malsains, ils se prennent pour les meilleurs et Tu-Sais-Qui a été à Serpentard ! dit Hermione en un seul souffle.

Aussitôt le discours d'Hermione terminé, Malefoy partit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire comme ça, toi ?

Le Serpentard sortit une feuille et un crayon et écrit :

« Je ris de toi, sale sans-de-bourbe ! »

- Ah je le savais pas, dit Hermione en colère, mais pourquoi ?

« Parce que ce que tu dis est complètement faux. »

- Comment ça, complètement faux ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

Il commença à écrire.

« Un Malefoy »

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Malefoy !

- À ta place je ne parlerais pas...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Hermione était déjà partie. En arrivant dans son dortoir, la jeune fille vit que les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Ginny étaient fermés.

- Qu'est -ce qu'il y a, Ginny ?

- Harry !

- Quoi, Harry ?

- Il me parle bête comme ses pieds et je voulais juste l 'aider.

- Ah ! Je vois !

- Et toi, pourquoi tu me parlais si bête tout à l'heure ?

- Mon demi-frère a été envoyé à Serpentard !

- Et puis alors ?

- ET PUIS ALORS ! MON FRÈRE SE FAIT ENVOYER DANS LA MAISON DES ÉGOISTES, DES FOUINES ET TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS ET TU DIS ET PUIS ALORS ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU COMPRENDRAIS, MAIS NON ! JE CROIS QUE JE T'AI SURESTIMÉE.

Hermione alla se coucher, encore plus en colère qu'avant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla seule dans le dortoir.

« Mais où est parti tout le monde ? » se demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Elle regarda son réveil-matin ; il était 7:50. Le cours de Potions commençait dans 10 minutes. Hermione se prépara le plus vite possible, prit ses livres et partit en courant vers les cachots. Elle arriva juste à temps et alla rapidement s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Elle finit de sortir ses livres en même temps que Rogue entrait dans la classe.

- Aujourd'hui, je dois vous informer que je vais donner un antidote à M. Malefoy pour qu'on puisse entendre toutes ses pensées. Vu qu'il ne peut plus parler, on va pouvoir au moins l'entendre penser ! dit Rogue en regardant Harry.

Il ordonna ensuite à ses élèves de préparer une potion qui rendait irrésistible. Hermione sortit alors son livre.

- Sorts et enchantements, niveau 7 !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Hermione ?

- Je me suis trompé de livre, Harry !

- Oh non ! Si jamais Rog...

- M.Potter, Miss Granger, vous devez être contents, vous venez de faire perdre 10 points chacun aux Griffondor pour avoir parlé pendant mon cours.

- Mais...

- 5 points de moins pour Griffondor pour répliquage ! Bon, remettez-vous au travail.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny se réveilla à 7 :15. Elle décida de se lever et elle se prépara en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Hermione, qui dormait encore. La chose faite, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle était supposée venir manger avec Hermione, mais cette dernière ne voulait sûrement plus lui parler après la dispute d'hier. Elle alla donc s'asseoir avec Luna.

- Allô !

- Allô Ginny !

- As-tu hâte au cours de Potions cet après-midi ?

- Ah oui ! J'ai tellement hâte que je crois que je vais aller manger avec lui, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?

- Euh...non !

Ginny se leva et partit à son cours de Métamorphose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione était allée se chercher une pomme aux cuisines. Elle avait eu le temps puisqu'elle avait déjà son livre de sorts et enchantements pour son prochain cours. Elle était presque arrivée à sa classe lorsque...

- Hum ! Très sexy !

CLAC !

Drago, qui venait d'avoir une pensée, reçut une gifle en pleine figure de la part de Ginny. Sans un mot pour Hermione, la jeune fille partit à son cours.

« Espèce de con ! Tout le monde peut entendre ce que je pense ! »

- Tu as raison, Malefoy ! Tu es vraiment con ! approuva-t-elle.

- Toi, Sang-de-bourbe, la ferme ! Tu veux la guerre, alors tu l'auras !

Il leva sa baguette...


	2. Stupéfix!

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

**Her-mio-neu:** Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la correction, j'ai déjà une correctrice et je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier sans me relire avant. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il y a tant de fautes que ça. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup pire. Pour ce qui est du mot "tiendre", beaucoup de personnes font cette erreur et ça a tout simplement échappé à ma correctrice. À propos, toi, tu n'en écris pas, de fics? En passant, s'il-te-plaît, ça ne s'écrit pas _s'il te plais_. Toujours sans vouloir être méchante. Merci quand même d'avoir lu.

**Hermione Malefoy:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça m'a fait énormément plaisir d' avoir quelqu'un qui pensait comme moi.

**Bubblegum:** Merci de m'avoir envoyé une review. J'sais pas trop quoi te dire à part ça .

**Kawiz:** Merci Marie pour ta longue longue longue review . En passant tu es rendus au quatrième chapitre pas au troisième. Pis aussi merci de me corriger, sinon, il y aurait encore plus de fautes que ça.

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi:** Et tu vas le savoir en lisant ! Merci pour ta review même si tu m'as traité de sadique :) Tu vas le faire très souvent, parce que tous mes chapitres finissent en suspens!

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_«Stupéfix !»_

À la grande surprise d'Hermione, rien ne se produit.

« Merde ! Je ne peux pas lancer de sort sans voix ! »

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? dit le professeur Flitwick.

- Malefoy a essayé de me lancer un sort, mais il n'a pas réussi, car il ne peut pas parler.

« Oui, mais elle m'a provoqué ! »

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour jeter un sort à quelqu'un Mr Malefoy. Vous êtes Préfets-en-Chefs, vous devriez au moins montrer le bon exemple. On vous a mis tous les deux Préfets-en-Chefs parce qu'on pensait que vous pourriez montrer qu'on pouvait se parler entre maisons !

« Comment voulez-vous que je m'entende avec Granger ? »

- Mr Malefoy, une autre réplique de votre part et je vous enlève des points. Allez à vos places, maintenant !

- Professeur, je crois que Malefoy...

- Miss, j'aimerais que vous disiez Drago.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Si vous voulez montrer l'exemple, il faudra au moins que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms.

- Je crois que Drago ne pourra pas faire de sortilège sans voix ! reprit Hermione.

- Vous avez raison, Miss Granger ! Vous allez vous mettre avec Mr Malefoy et vous vous pratiquerez sur lui !

« Quoi ! »

- Vous avez très bien compris, alors allez vous asseoir.

« Ah non ! On va être obligés de s'asseoir ensemble, il reste juste deux places une à coté de l'autre ! »

- Malefoy...

« Non , c'est Drago »

- Drago, on aurait quand même été ensemble, on est en équipe !

« Je le savais ! »

- Hum ! hum...

Les deux élèves levèrent les yeux et vit que tout le monde les regardait. Gênés, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

- Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons pratiquer le sort pour changer de personnalité, déclara le Professeur Flitwick. Commencez à vous pratiquer ! Les étapes du sort sont expliquées à la page 7 de votre livre.

- _Reverso personnalito ! _s'exclama Hermione.

Drago évita le sort lancé.

- Drago ! Reste en place !

« Non ! »

- _Stupéfix ! _Bon, tu vas arrêter de bouger, maintenant !

- _Reverso personnalito !_

Aussitôt, Drago se dégela.

- Bravo ! Vous avez réussi, Miss Granger ! 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor ! Venez vous montrer, Mr Malefoy !

- Euh... Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Tout le monde partit à rire. Drago était devenu rouge tomate tellement il était gêné.

- Hermione ? chuchota Harry en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en retard avec Malefoy ? Et depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

Hermione lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

- Ah ! Je vois ! s'exclama-t-il.

« Je crois que je vais partir, je n'ai pas rapport dans vos conversations. »

- Bonne idée !

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde, il est tout gentil ! Arrête de le gêner !

- Hermione, c'est Malefoy !

- Oui, mais en gentil !

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller me faire lancer des sorts, moi ! répliqua Harry, découragé par l'attitude d'Hermione.

« Bon, vous avez terminé ? Je peux revenir ? »

- Oui, ça va !

« Je suis allé voir Parkinson, mais elle me fait des avances devant tout le monde, c'est gênant !

DRRRRRRRRRRRRRING !

- Bye ! lui dit Hermione en se retournant.

« Euh...Salut ! »

- Salut, Harry !

- Vas-t'en, espèce de Sang-de-bourbe !

- À ce que je vois, Seamus a réussi son sort !

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

- D'accord !

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione alla s'asseoir à coté de Drago qui rougit légèrement.

- Allô !

« Allô ! »

- Tu ne manges pas beaucoup !

« Je veux en laisser pour les autres. »

- Drago !

« Ne crie pas si fort, tu vas nous faire remarquer ! »

- Mais, tu n'es pas obligé de ne pas manger pour autant !

« Tu es sûre ? »

- Oui, regarde !

Hermione prit une pomme dans un panier et une autre apparut automatiquement.

« Oh, wow ! Comme ça, c'est sûr qu'il y en a assez pour tout le monde ! »

- Je crois que je t'aime mieux qu'avant !

« Avant quoi ? »

- Oh ! Rien !

- ÉCOUTEZ-MOI !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor, où Harry était debout, les pieds au travers des plats de nourriture et des pichets de jus de citrouille.

- MUSIQUE !

Une musique classique commença à jouer. Harry commença alors à se déhancher au rythme de la musique. Toutes les filles se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de la table, même Parkinson. Drago était devenu rouge sang, gêné pour le garçon. Hermione trouvait cela très drôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se déshabiller. Elle chercha un professeur des yeux, mais il n'y en avait aucun.

- Drago ! Pars vers la gauche, moi je pars vers la droite et nous essayons de trouver un professeur. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes.

« Ok ! »

Draco partit en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rencontra le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Euh...Professeur ! »

- Oui, Mr Malefoy ?

« Je ne veux surtout pas déranger, c'est Hermione qui m'envoie. Elle veut que vous veniez dans la Grande Salle ! »

- D'accord, j'irai tout à l'heure !

« Tout de suite, car Harry va sûrement être très gêné avec le peu de vêtements qu'il aura sur le dos ! »

- Quoi !

« Harry a décidé... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Dumbledore était déjà parti en courant vers la Grande Salle. Draco le rattrapa et en une minute, ils arrivèrent.

- Mr Potter !

Aussitôt, tout le monde cessa de parler et la musique s'arrêta. Draco était très gêné pour Harry, qui n'était plus qu'en boxer.

- Oui, professeur ? dit Harry, indifférent au regard noir du directeur.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de descendre de cette table et de me suivre dans mon bureau.

- D'accord profess...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, il s'effondra sur le sol.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore assis sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Euh...professeur !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ? Et en boxer en plus ?

- Tu as fait un strip-stease en plein millieu de la Grande Salle !

- Quoi !

- Et oui Harry !

- Ça ne se peut pas !

- Ginny était là...

- Noooooooooooooooooon !

- Et elle voulais que je te dise que tu n'étais qu'un cave et qu'elle ne voulait plus sortir avec toi !

- Merde ! ! Ça m'a pris 6 ans à me décider et là, elle me laisse tomber !

- J'ai demander à Hermioone de lui expliquer.

- Lui expliquer quoi ?

- Ta situation ! Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser un peu seul avec tes amis.

À l'instant même où Dumbledore quittait l'infirmerie, Ginny lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant.

- Ginny ! Calme-toi !

- Tu as raison, Harry ! Je devrais être fachée contre toi ! Je vais refaire mon entrée, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry Potter ! Tu n'as pas honte de te montrer en boxer devant toutes les filles de l'école ! ?

- Non !

- Quoi ?

- Non !

- Oui,moi j'en suis sûre !

- Non !

- Oui !

- Non !

- Oui !

- NON !

- OUI !

- NON !

- OUI !

- Arrêtez de vous chicaner, ça ne sert à rien !

- Hermione ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Sort et va jouer avec ton ami Malefoy ! renchérit Harry.

- Harry !

- Je t'ai dit de sortir !

- D'accord !

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

_Quelques minutes avant..._

Hermione partit en courant pour trouver un professeur. Elle parcourut tout le château, mais n'en trouva pas un. Elle regarda l'heure.

- Ah non ! Je suis en retard !

« En retard pour quoi, Granger ? »

- Malefoy !

« Non, Draco ! »

- Et moi, Hermione !

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? »

- Pour notre notre rendez-vous devant la Grande Salle !

« Pourquoi ! ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- Tu as très bien compris.

« Elle m'énerve quand elle veut ! »

- Malefoy !

« Non, Draco ! »

- On entend tout ce que tu penses, alors fais attention !

« La ferme ! Tu me donnes la migraine ! »

- _Reverso personnalito !_

« Oh ! Hermione ! Est-ce que je te dérangeais ? »

- Non, tu m'insultais !

« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! »

- C'est parce que tu ne parles pas non plus, tu penses !

« Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! »

- Bon ! Eh bien, bye !

« Euh... Hermione ! »

- Quoi ! ?

« Tu peux m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir ? J'ai peur que Pansy ne me saute dessus en arrivant. »

- Euh...

« Oh, non ! Laisse faire ! Ça se voit bien que tu ne veux pas, je ne voulais pas te... »

- Drago, arrête, d'accord !

« Pourquoi ? »

- Je veux bien.

« Alors, allons-y ! »

Les deux _amis _partirent tout en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

- Mot de passe, dit le portrait de Salazar Serpentard.

« Serpent venimeux »

- Wow ! C'est beau votre Salle Commune ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant.

« Merci »

- Dragooooooooooooo ! s'écria Pansy en voyant le jeune homme.

« AHH ! Hermione, cache-moi ! Tout le monde va me remarquer ! »

- AHHHHHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette Sang-de-bourbe fait ici ! ! !

- J'escorte Drago jusqu'à son dortoir parce qu'il a peur que tu ne lui sautes dessus ! expliqua Hermione.

- Quoi ! Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, avoir peur ! s'exclama Goyle, épuisé d'avoir pensé.

- Il y a de quoi avoir peur ! Pansy n'est pas très attirante !

- QUOI ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! ? Je suis très séduisante !

- Comparée à un bull dog, oui.

« Hermione ? » murmura timidement Drago.

- Quoi ! ?

« Arrête de te disputer, tout le monde regarde ! »

- Bon, d'accord, on y va.

Drago et Hermione passèrent dans la Salle Commune sous le regard dur de tous les Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, il n'y avait personne.

« Hermione ? »

- Quoi ?

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regardait quand je suis passé ? J'ai passé près uriner dans ma robe, moi ! »

- Parce que je suis avec toi, expliqua patiemment Hermione, se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ah ! Hermione ! »

- Quoi... !

« Pourquoi ils ne t'aiment pas ? »

- Parce que je suis née de parents moldus, parce que je suis l'amie de Harry Potter et parce que je suis à Gryffondor !

« Hermione ! »

- QUOI ! !

« Ahhh... Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- J'essaie de retenir Pansy Parkinson pour ne pas qu'elle te saute dessus.

« Ah bon... »

- Drago !

« Quoi ? »

- Pourrais-tu m'aider ?

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Mais comment ? »

- Tu es un sorcier !

« Je sais. »

- Tu peux utiliser ta magie !

« Mais je ne peux pas parler ! »

- Drago ?

« Quoi ? »

- Donne-moi ma baguette dans ma poche.

« D'accord. Tiens. »

- Merci... Drago, c'est une branche ! Donne-moi ma vraie baguette.

« Oups ! Désolé. Tiens. »

- _Stupéfix !_

Pansy cessa de se débattre et se figea sur place.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle ? »

- Je vais la sortir dehors et je vais partir.

« Noooooooooooooooooon ! »

- Quoi ?

« J'ai trop peur de Pansy ! »

- Oui mais...

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, Drago tomba par terre.

- Merde ! Le sort est fini. Bon. Je vais emmener ça dehors et partir.

Elle s'exécuta, puis se rendit à sa propre Salle Commune.

- Hé ! Hermione !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Savais-tu qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, Neville !

- Il faut que tu ailles le voir.

- Ok ! Merci !

- Bye !

- Salut !

En arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle entendit les cris surexcités d'Harry et Ginny, alors elle entra.

-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-

En sortant de la pièce, Hermione s'en alla à son cours d'Astronomie, le dernier de la journée. En arrivant, elle vit qu'elle était la première, alors elle s'assit dans les bancs au fond de la classe. Elle commença à lire quand soudain, quelqu'un lui tappa sur l'épaule.

« Hermione ? »

- Hein ! Quoi ?

C'était Drago. Elle leva les yeux et vit que la moitié de la salle était arrivée, alors elle mit son livre dans son sac.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? »

- Hein ! De quoi ?

« Que je m'assois à côté de toi ? »


End file.
